


Free! Oneshots

by Storywriterin



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriterin/pseuds/Storywriterin
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Matsuoka Rin

Freudige Erwartung machte sich in mir breit, als ich den nassen Fließenboden unter meinen Füßen spürte. Der Geruch von Chlor löste immer wieder das Gefühl nach Heimat in mir aus und ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, um auch das leise Rauschen des Wassers zu genießen. Dann stellte ich meine Sporttasche ab und lief zu Rin und Sosuke.  
Sie waren außer mir die einzigen in der Samezuka-Schwimmhalle.  
Sie standen neben einem der Startblöcke und unterhielten sich.  
Sosuke schlug mir zu Begrüßung kräftig auf die Schulter und fragte grinsend: "Schon wieder da?" Ich grinste ihn an.  
"Klar doch!" Mein Blick wanderte zu Rin. Er schien, genau wie sein Freund, gerade erst aus dem Wasser gekommen zu sein. Sein Mund war zu dem üblichen Grinsen verzogen und gab den Blick auf seine spitzen Zähne frei. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich fragte wie sie sich wohl auf meiner Haut anfühlen würden. Mein Blick wurde von den Wassertropfen angezogen, die über seine nackte Brust liefen. Meine Finger zuckten und ich erwischte mich dabei, wie ich mir wünschte die Hand austrecken zu können und die Muskeln nachzufahren, die sich deutlich unter Rins Haut abzeichneten.  
"Bist du's nicht langsam leid gegen ihn zu verlieren?" Ich riss den Blick von Rin los und starrte stattdessen auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche, um mich auf Sosukes Frage konzentrieren zu können.  
"Verlieren bedeutet nicht, nicht der Erste zu sein, sondern aus dem Wasser zu kommen und zu wissen, dass man nicht sein bestes gegeben hat. Und mit Rin hab ich wenigstens immer ein Ziel vor Augen." Ich grinste und zog meine Schwimmbrille auf.  
"Aber klar, ist manchmal frustrierend gegen ihn zu schwimmen. Ich mach mich warm." Ich stieß Rin freundschaftlich mit der Faust gegen die Schulter und lief zum Becken. Hinter mir konnte ich die beiden Freunde lachen hören. 

Meine Finger berührten die Wand. Mein Kopf durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche und ich rang nach Luft. Meine Arme fühlten sich schwer an, meine Oberschenkel brannten, mein Puls raste und auf meinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein breites Lächeln ab. Das war eines der besten Gefühle die es gab.  
Das und der Moment in dem man eintaucht, der Lärm und alle Eindrücke um einen herum verschwinden, und alles was übrig bleibt, das Wasser ist.  
Ein Blick zu Rin zeigte mir, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.  
Als ich mich am Beckenrand hochdrückte, um nach meiner Wasserflasche zu greifen, tauchte er unter der Leine durch, die die zwei Bahnen voneinander trennte. Während ich trank, musterte ich Rin aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hatte seine Brille auf die Stirn geschoben und seine Augen leuchteten. Er erinnerte mich immer ein wenig an Haru, wenn er mit seinen Freunden schwimmen konnte. Seine Augen leuchteten dann, auf die gleiche Art wie Rins nach einem Wettkampf.  
Meine Arme zitterten, während ich die Flasche wieder auf den Startblock stellte.  
Als ich mich zurück ins Wasser fallen ließ und wieder umdrehte, befand sich Rin auf einmal direkt vor mir. Ich schreckte zurück, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Beckenwand. Mein Puls verschnellerte sich. Rin war mir so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinen Lippen spüren konnte. Ich musste schlucken.  
"Erschöpft?" Seine Stimme war leise und jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Körper strahlte trotz des kühlen Wassers eine unglaubliche Wärme aus und ich spürte wie ich mich mehr und mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen. Mein Herz pochte.  
"Nein. Du?" Er grinste kurz.  
"Nein." Dann küsste er mich.  
Seine Lippen schmeckten nach Chlor. Meine Augen schlossen sich und ich gab mich voll und ganz dem Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit hin, das er in mir auslöste. Seine Haare glitten durch meine Finger, als ich sie in seinen Nacken legte. Rin hatte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken gelegt und drückte mich damit näher an seinen Körper. Er war mir jetzt so nah, dass ich seinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren konnte.  
Jede seiner Berührungen hinterließ ein Brennen auf meiner Haut und weckte in mir den Wunsch nach mehr. Sie ließen alles um mich herum verblassen. Das einzige was übrig blieb, war das leise Rauschen des Wassers und die Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Und natürlich das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf meiner Haut.  
Vielleicht würde ich früher herausfinden, wie sich seine Zähne auf ihr anfühlten, als angenommen.


	2. Yamazaki Sousuke

"Sosuke?" Der Schwimmer stand mit dem Rücken zu mir im Wasser und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Seine Faust lag noch immer an dem Startblock, gegen den er gerade geschlagen hatte. Seine Schultern waren angespannt und als ich neben ihn schwamm, konnte ich Tränen in seinen Augen erkennen. Sein Kiefer spannte sich an.  
Wir beide wussten, dass ich sie gesehen hatte, aber niemand sagte etwas dazu. Sosuke drehte frustriert den Kopf weg.  
"Ich weiß. Du musst mir nicht sagen, dass ich mich zurücknehmen sollte."  
"Das werd ich nicht. Feil an deiner Technik, trainier deine Beine, konzentrier dich auf die Lagen, die nicht so viel Belastung für die Schulter bedeuten. Du musst nicht aufhören zu schwimmen, nur langsamer machen." In meiner Stimme lag kein Mitleid, denn ich konnte aus Erfahrung sagen, dass es nicht immer hilfreich war. Trotzdem verkrampfte sich mein Herz, bei seinem Anblick.   
Ich wusste, dass Sosuke eine starke Persönlichkeit hatte und hohe Anforderungen an seine Leistung als Schwimmer stellte, aber trotzdem machte ihn seine Situation hilflos. Wenn ich ihm jetzt nur Mitleid entgegen brachte, würde ich ihm nicht helfen. Ich würde ihn nur in seiner Verzweiflung bestätigen und das würde das die Situation vielleicht sogar noch verschlimmern. Er durfte nicht aufgeben, aber gleichzeitig musste er lernen sich nach seinem Körper zu richten. Ich wusste aus eigener, schmerzhafter, Erfahrung, wie schwer das war. Vor allem, wenn man zusehen musste, wie die Teamkameraden langsam immer besser wurden und man zurückblieb und nur hilflos zuschauen konnte, wie man immer weiter zurückfiel. Es tat weh die Person, in die ich mich verliebt hatte, aus den selben Gründen leiden zu sehen, aus denen ich es getan hatte. Ich versuchte ihn zu unterstützen, soweit es mir möglich war, aber den Großteil der Last musste er alleine tragen. Ich konnte nur versuchen, ihm zu helfen einen Weg zu finden wieder besser zu werden.   
"Wenn du es nicht schaffst, wirst du nie wieder richtig schwimmen können."  
Bei der Vorstellung, nie wieder richtig schwimmen zu können, breitete sich ein Loch in meiner Brust aus. Nie wieder spüren zu können, wie das Wasser um einen herum wirbelt, wie man mit jedem Armzug und Beinschlag schneller hindurch gleitet. Nie wieder das berauschende Gefühl von Adrenalin, das durch den Körper schießt, das Brennen der Lunge und Muskeln spüren. Nie wieder das gemischte Gefühl von Heimat und gleichzeitiger Freiheit.   
"Verschwende die Chance nicht, die du durch die OP bekommen hast. Du bist noch lange nicht am deinem Ziel und du kommst vielleicht nicht schnell voran, aber du bist näher dran, als du es gestern warst."   
Ich drückte ihm eines der Schwimmbretter in die Hand, die am Beckenrand lagen.  
"Und jetzt hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und trainier weiter, ohne dich zu verletzen."  
Ich wollte mich vom Rand abdrücken, um weiter meine Bahnen zu schwimmen, aber Sosukes Hand schloss sich um mein Handgelenk und zog mich mit einem Ruck zurück. Ich sog erschrocken die Luft ein und verschluckte mich beinahe am Wasser. Er zog mich an seinen Körper und schaute zu mir herab, seine blau-grünen Augen musterten mich. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und ich musste mich an seinem Arm festhalten, damit ich nicht unterging.  
Ich konnte spüren, wie seine Muskeln unter meinen Fingern zuckten. Erwartungsvoll schaute ich zu ihm auf und versuchte die trügerische Hoffnung, die in mir aufstieg, zu unterdrücken.   
Der Schwimmer beugte sich zu mir nach unten. Mein Herz flatterte aufgeregt, als er kurz vor meinem Gesicht stoppte.   
"Danke", murmelte er.  
Seine Lippen streiften meine, als er das sagte. Mein Atem verschnellerte sich und ich hatte das Gefühl in seinen Augen zu versinken.   
Sosukes Arm schlang sich um meine Hüfte und zog mich an seine Brust. Er hielt einen Moment inne und suchte nach einem Zeichen des Widerwillen. Als er keines fand, überbrückte er den letzten Abstand und legte seine Lippen auf meine.   
Mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und ich schmiegte sich wie von selbst an ihn. Meine Fingerspitzen glitten sanft über seinen Arm und seine durchtrainierten Schultern. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln unter meiner Berührung langsam entspannten und Sosuke erschauderte. Sein Griff, um meinen Rücken, verstärkte sich, als wollte er sichergehen, dass auch der letzte Abstand zwischen uns verschwand.   
Trotzdem löste er sich kurz darauf von mir und legte seinen Kopf an meine Halsbeuge. Sein Griff hatte sich gelockert. Sosukes warmer Atem strich über meine Haut und verursachte eine Gänsehaut.   
"Danke, dass du mir hilfst."   
"Natürlich." Ich lächelte und lehnte meine Stirn an seine Schulter.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sosuke." Sein Griff verfestigte sich wieder, zog mich näher an seinen warmen Körper.  
"Ich dich auch."   
Schwimmen war niemals einfach, es bedeutete harte Arbeit und Schmerzen, aber das war es wert, denn es gab uns ein Zuhause, einen Rückzugsort und eine Familie.


End file.
